


Fireplace Scary Tales

by Orange_Ratchet



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Ratchet/pseuds/Orange_Ratchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnold invites his class of PS 118 to tell scary stories around the fire. With Arnold, Gerald and Helga each telling a separate story, which story will most likely scare people out of their wits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Here's the first chapter of another Hey Arnold fic, appropriate since it is the Halloween season! Anyway, inspired by 'Are You Afraid of the Dark', along with the matters of the Simpsons 'Treehouse of Horror' episodes and Regular Show's 'Terror Tales' episodes, here I'm going to introduce a series of three stories told by three Hey Arnold people... this is just the prologue for now! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 

Around seven PM, near the evening hours, Helga G. Pataki was muttering to herself as she looked up at the setting sun.

"Stupid football head... why does he always have to invite us in the evening hours just to see what he has going?" Helga groaned as she went up to the boarding house doors... she then noticed a sign. "What's this? "Please go to the backyard on other side". Hmmm..."

Helga just shrugged as she walked around the corner of the house as she opened it to see the other students gathered around the circle. She sat next to her best friend Phoebe as she looked around. "Okay, what does Football Head have in store that he dragged almost all us classmates out in the middle of the night!"

"Technically, Helga, it's seven o' two PM." Phoebe said, pointing towards her watch.

"Who cares what time it is! I just want to know what is so important that Arnold just dragged us out from our comfortable homes!" Helga grumbled under her breath.

"Whatever it is, I hope it involves food!" Harold complained.

"You always think everything is about food." Rhonda rolled her eyes as she was focusing on her nails.

All of a sudden, the lights around the boarding house went off as everybody was looking around in confusion.

"Hey, who killed off all the lights?" Nadine asked.

All of a sudden, a fire then came on as the campfire was lit. The kids just stared in amazement... when all of a sudden, in between Helga and Harold, a flashlight came on, revealing Arnold's head. "Greetings..."

"YIKE! Criminy, where did you come from?" Helga yelped.

"...and welcome, everybody." Arnold said as everyone's eyes diverted to him as Gerald came by and joined in, a bowl of names in his hands. "No doubt, you're all wondering why I called you all here?"

"Well, actually, yes." Sid said as he held up the note. "The notes you just gave us were all vague."

"Yeah, writing 'To Stinky, Come to Boarding House at seven tonight for a big surprise, signed Arnold', isn't exactly specific." Stinky said.

Arnold sighed as he and Gerald nodded. "Okay, the reason I called you all here is because as a group of friends..."

"I'm not your friend, we're just... acquaintances..." Helga coughed.

"ANYWAY..." Arnold said. "I figured we could spend our Friday night of every week to tell some stories together..."

"Stories?" Rhonda asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Like, what type of stories, specifically?"

"Well... I figured, as an experiment for our first week, we can tell some scary ghost stories..." Arnold explained as Gerald sat the bowl of names aside. "Just three stories a week, that's all..."

"Hmmmm..." Phoebe paused. "That could be an interesting thing to do..."

"Yeah, scary stories?" Harold said as he, Stinky and Sid nodded. "Heck, count me in!"

"I'm interested." Nadine smiled as she, Lila and Sheena nodded in agreement.

"Oh, what the heck? I suppose I don't have anything better to do." Rhonda smiled as she got comfortable.

Helga paused as she gave a smirk. "What the heck?"

Pretty soon, the other kids nodded their agreement as Arnold smiled. "Great, I'm sure you guys won't regret it... now, every week, Gerald here has a bowl of names... I'll draw from the names, and whoever's name gets drawn will get to tell the story. However, since this is the first week, I'll only do me and Gerald, and I'll just draw one name for the final story, just so we get an idea. Is that fair?"

Everyone nodded, curious to see what will be going on.

"Great!" Arnold smiled as he nodded. "I'm glad that everything's settled then."

"So, do you have a story in mind that's so scary?" Helga smirked as she crossed her legs. "Because I expect to be scared here."

"I'm glad you asked, Helga..." Arnold smirked as he turned on the flashlight over his head. "Because tonight's first story is about... death..."

Everybody looked at Arnold as Helga rolled her eyes. "I'm quivering already..."

* * *

 

And that's the prologue to this story! How'd you like it? The first of three stories will be up soon, so don't miss out! It'll probably go until the first or second week of November, depending, just so you know! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	2. The Reaper Who Was Forced To Reap

Here's the first story of this short series! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**ARNOLD'S STORY: THE REAPER WHO WAS FORCED TO REAP**

_"It all started on a regular day, kind of like today, only... different. Our hero was having a nice picnic with his best friends..."_

In the regular town of Hillwood City, Arnold was humming along as he was bringing along a picnic basket for his friends. Little did he realize that something was looming from within the shadows of the trees.

Arnold then smiled as he came up to the perfect picnic grounds and sat up the picnic as Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Nadine, Lila, Sheena, Eugene and Curly showed up.

"Golly, Arnod, it sure is nice of you to set up this picnic for us." Eugene smiled as Helga was rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, Eugene. I just wanted to set up something for the occasion." Arnold smiled as everyone sat down. "You know, we've been friends for who knows how long, and I feel it's only appropriate we have this nice picnic."

"I guess if you wanted to waste your life wanting to set up that, football head." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Anyway..." Arnold smiled as everyone took their glasses. "I like to propose a toast..."

A shadow started to loom over Arnold as Helga looked up and noticed as her eyes shrank. "Uh... Arnold?"

"To us!" Arnold smiled as he lifted his glass. He didn't hear any response. "Come on, don't keep me in suspense here..."

Arnold then noticed most everyone was silent, looking up scared. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe pointed behind Arnold. Arnold turned to see a tall man with bony arms and a black cloak, holding a scythe.

"Uh... hello." Arnold said as the man gave Arnold a paper. "What's this?"

As Arnold was looking over the paper, Rhonda whispered to Nadine, "Oh my God, is that really-"

"Who else has a scythe and a black cloak, and is basically a skeleton?" Nadine whispered back.

Arnold read it as he said, "You are sentenced to die, Arnold S-"

Arnold shook his head as he handed the paper back to him. "No, no, no, you must have made a mistake. I'm not the Arnold you're looking for."

"Arnold, that is the Grim Reaper. You can't say no to the Grim Reaper, man!" Gerald said.

"But, Gerald, the guy made a mistake!" Arnold said as the Grim Reaper raised his scythe.

"ARNOLD! RUN FOR IT!" Harold screamed as the Grim Reaper was ready to slash Arnold.

"GEEZ LOUISE!" Arnold yelped as he started to run off, the Grim Reaper chasing after him.

"We got to help him!" Gerald said, turning to the others.

"We?" Phoebe asked. "Gerald, this is the master of DEATH we're talking about! No one can outwit Death!"

"But Arnold's our friend!" Gerald said as everyone was watching Arnold climbing up a tree, only for the Grim Reaper to float right after him. Arnold yelped as he slid right down the tree.

"I'm telling you, you're making a big mistake!" Arnold called, only for the Grim Reaper to slice away, making Arnold back away.

"Gosh, we can't just leave Arnold like this..." Lila said.

"Yeah, little Miss Perfect, in case you haven't noticed, we could DIE." Helga glared.

"Aw, I don't want to die!" Harold said as he, Stinky and Sid were huddling to each other, scared.

_"Hey, we don't act like that!" Sid called Arnold out because of the way Arnold was telling the story._

"HELP!" Arnold screeched as he was being cornered by the Grim Reaper.

"Oh, for goodness sakes... fine!" Helga sighed as she picked up a rock and threw it right at the Grim Reaper's head, causing the Grim Reaper to fall down.

"OW! DARN IT!" The Grim Reaper yelped as he fell down and rubbed his head. "My skull... I think it's cracked!"

"Are you okay?" Arnold asked as the Grim Reaper dropped the scythe.

"Fine, fine..." the Grim Reaper groaned as he lifted his hood to reveal a skull as he turned around, the kids coming up to him. "Look at the backside, is it..."

Arnold looked up as he examined the backside of the Grim Reaper's head to notice that... "Yeah, there's a huge hole in the skull..."

"You're welcome, football head." Helga smirked.

"Helga, even if the master of Death made a mistake on what Arnold he had to get, he's still hurt." Arnold frowned.

"But Arnold, this is the Master of DEATH!" Gerald said in worry.

"Indeed..." The Grim Reaper coughed as he fell down on his knees. "And because you outwitted me, Arnold Schiffer..."

"Wait, ARNOLD outwitted him? He didn't do jack-" Helga started.

"My last name isn't Schiffer, it's..." Arnold whispered in the Grim Reaper's ear.

The Grim Reaper's eyes twinkled in confusion, and groaned in realization. "Oh man, I done goofed! I must have had the places switched... there was a picnic in Treeterrain City where a guy that has that name is attending a picnic!"

"No, you're in Hillwood." Rhonda shook her head.

"Darn it..." The Grim Reaper groaned as his bones were starting to dissolve.

"Uh... what's happening to you?" Arnold asked, in concern.

"Because you outwitted me..." The Grim Reaper gasped.

"NO HE DIDN'T, I-" Helga started before Phoebe placed a hand over her mouth.

"...I have to assign the next person to be the Grim Reaper, the one who outwitted me... just pick up my scythe..."

Arnold blinked as he did so... all of a sudden, he felt himself being lifted into the air as all of a sudden, he was now donning a black cloak and one of his arms, the one holding the scythe, turned into a skeleton arm. Arnold yelped as he looked around. "What happened to me?"

"You are now the new Master of Death now..." The Grim Reaper sighed as his bones started to turn into dust... "Make good use of that job..."

"What? No, I can't be the Master of Death! I'm a nice guy! I do good things for good people, not kill them!" Arnold said as the dust started to crumble away. "Please, don't leave me with this responsibility!"

But it was too late, the dust just blown off as Arnold groaned. Arnold sighed as he looked over to the others, who were just as shocked as Arnold sighed. "Well, guys... I guess I'm the Master of Death now..."

"Cool..." Harold, Stinky and Sid said in amazement.

"No, not cool! I don't like killing people!" Arnold said in worry.

Everyone paused as they looked at each other... and gave a huge smile as they started whispering to each other, getting a big idea. They all nodded as they turned to Arnold, big smiles on their faces. Arnold gulped as he looked at the others. "What?"

"Arnold... you're the Master of Death now, right?" Gerald smiled.

"Yeah..." Arnold nodded.

"Well, the Master of Death has to have a list of people ready to die next SOMEWHERE, right?" Phoebe asked.

Arnold paused as he held out his free hand and a list was summoned next to him. "Yeah... I guess so..."

"So, what's wrong with a little death?" Rhonda smiled. "None of us knows who these people are who dies anyway..."

"Just so long as you record people doing deaths, just send it to us... besides, God'll know what to do with the souls. You just reap the souls of a few people, you don't even know them, as long as you have them in this jar..." Nadine said as she handed Arnold an empty jar.

Arnold was getting uncomfortable. "I don't know if I can do this..."

Helga chuckled as she sat down. "Arnoldo, you have a lot to learn about Death..."

* * *

A little later that day, Rhonda was at her mansion, sitting at the table as she was lying down at a beach chair with her mother and father as Rhonda was finishing up another cream soda. Rhonda snapped her fingers. "Garcon, another cream soda..."

"Rhonda, sweetheart, don't you think you've had enough cream sodas for a while?" Rhonda's mother asked.

"No, I don't believe so." Rhonda said.

Rhonda's father frowned as he said, "You had six of them for the past hour! Seriously, Rhonda, enough is enough."

"I think I can have all I want... aren't we rich?" Rhonda asked.

"Yes, we are, but we don't use it to get a cream soda many times. Rhonda, we're going to have to cut you off!"

"Hey Arnold!" Rhonda called.

All of a sudden, the skies turned dark around the area as Arnold appeared in a dark light, holding his scythe and jar of souls. Rhonda's father and mother yelped as they jumped. Arnold sighed, "Yes, Rhonda? You called?"

"Sweetheart... isn't that one of your friends from school?" Rhonda's mother asked.

"Oh, mother, father, have I not told you that my best friend Arnold is now the Grim Reaper?" Rhonda smiled. "Oh dear, I guess not. Arnold, is that another soul?"

Arnold sighed. "Yes, it is. It pained me to do it, too..."

Rhonda then turned to her mother and father as she said, "I'm just saying, my dear family... this could happen to you if you cross me. Now, can I have my cream soda?"

Rhonda's mother and father looked scared... before uttering their agreements. Rhonda smiled as she laid down. "That'll be all, Arnold."

Arnold sighed as he walked back into the portal.

* * *

Phoebe whistled a bit as she was humming, noticing Wolfgang and Edmund talking amongst themselves. Phoebe then took out a book from her backpack as she sat down. "Oh me, oh my. It looks like the coast is clear. Not only do I have a safe place to read my book, but I also have some delicious..." Phoebe pulled out a bag of candy. "Candy. I hope no fifth grader comes over and knocks me over and steals my bag of candy and ruins my book. Otherwise, I'd be very, very upset."

Wolfgang and Edmund overheard the whole conversation as they smiled in glee. Wolfgang and Edmund then walked around the corner as Wolfgang put a hand on his fist. "Okay, little fourth grader, give me the candy, and no one gets hurt."

"And if I don't?" Phoebe gave a smirk.

Edmund laughed as she said, "You're going to be punished!"

"Hey Arnold!" Phoebe called.

All of a sudden, dark clouds appeared as Wolfgang and Edmund looked in confusion. Arnold then appeared with his list and scythe in hand. "Yes, Phoebe?"

Wolfgang laughed as Arnold looked up at him. "Cool Halloween outfit, fourth grader..."

"Oh, it's no Halloween outfit..." Phoebe said as she slyfully took the list away from Arnold for a moment to write down a name. "He's the Master of Death... and I do believe you're next..." Phoebe slipped the list back in Arnold's hands. "...on his list."

"What? He's not-" Arnold looked at the list... then checked it. "Oh. I guess he is."

Arnold raised the scythe as Wolfgang paused, laughing slowly as he wondered what was going on. "What are you-"

Phoebe turned around as she heard the slashing of the body as Wolfgang screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't want to do this!" Arnold cried as Wolfgang's screams of terror was heard.

Phoebe turned back to see Arnold depositing Wolfgang's soul in a jar, Arnold clearly upset he had to reap a soul.

Edmund just stared in shock as Phoebe snapped her fingers at him. "The moral of the story, here, fifth grader, is to never mess with a fourth grader. Karma is going to come your way! That'll be all, Arnold."

"Yes, Phoebe." Arnold sighed as he walked off, the dark skies disappearing.

Edmund gulped as he bowed down to Phoebe. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't summon Death again!"

Phoebe just gave a huge smirk. "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

Pretty soon, the idea of Arnold being Death had been spread by the kids of Hillwood City thanks to the likes of parents being scared. Soon, it spread all over the news as Gerald was being interviewed.

"Hey, my best buddy Arnold being Death, it's not such a bad job for him..." Gerald smiled. "Thanks to Arnold, I have a much easier time being alone..."

"Gerald, can I come in your room?" Timberly asked as she peeked out of the door, scared for her life.

"Oh, I don't know, Timberly. Arnold may still be lurking..." Gerald smirked as Timberly shrieked and closed the door. "See? No problems here!"

Another interview was taking place with Curly as he was laying down on a couch in the middle of a restaurant.

"I was once known as the crazy kid who can communicate with Death. Thanks to Arnold, I KNOW Death!" Curly said as he laid down on his couch. "Waiter, another free meal, please. Or do I have to get Arnold?"

Another interview was taking place with Sid.

"Thanks to Arnold, I no longer have to worry about people who threaten me... so if someone like Principal Wartz tries to cross me, he knows Arnold is there, waiting, just waiting for him around the corner!" Sid laughed.

All of the interviews Arnold just watched on the TV in the Pataki household as Helga was laying down, relaxing as Big Bob Pataki and Miriam were busy, panicking as they were cleaning up the house and making dinner.

"Here you go, Helga!" Miriam smiled nervously as Helga was handed a plate of fried chicken. "All this for my beautiful growing girl!"

"Yeah!" Big Bob smiled as he was cleaning up the doorknobs. "Are we off Death's list yet?"

Helga paused as Arnold just watched. "You're a little lower on the list, but not low enough."

Arnold just groaned as he looked down. He wasn't having fun with this...

* * *

"Hey, short man!" Arnold's grandfather smiled as Arnold came home, scythe in hand. Arnold's grandfather laughed as he looked at him. "Why the long face? Not used to being known as Death?"

"That's just it, Grandpa! I don't want to be Death anymore. I just want to be Arnold, the nice guy! But instead of that, my friends are using me as an excuse to change their family lives or to get rid of people they don't like!" Arnold groaned.

"I'm sure it can't be all bad... after all, I'd be glad for you to take me when I'm about to die. At least I know I'll be reaped in the right hands." Arnold's grandfather laughed.

"Grandpa, this is serious!" Arnold groaned.

"All right, look, short man, here's the deal." Arnold's grandfather smiled. "If you want your friends to get you out of the job, all you have to do is get someone on the list they actually like that they don't want to see dead..."

"But... who?" Arnold paused. "Who do I know that my friends actually..."

Arnold's eyes widened... then smirked, getting an idea.

* * *

Over at the bus stop, Arnold hummed as he waited as the school bus stopped by. He walked inside as the bus driver smiled nervously. "Here you go, Arnold. All free."

Arnold smiled as he sat near the front of the bus, Rhonda was smiling towards him as she said, "Arnold, I can't thank you enough for all the convincing you gave my parents..."

"Yeah!" Phoebe said, joining Rhonda as everyone else leaned in. "Now we get to do whatever we want! Now I have the fifth graders kissing my feet!"

"And thanks to you, Bob and Miriam actually talk to me!" Helga smiled.

"Hey man! You think we can get a free day of school?" Sid asked.

"Or maybe we can have a free cafeteria day?" Harold said in excitement.

"Patience, patience... it'll all come in time... I just need to reap a few souls, first." Arnold said as the bus stopped at the school. "Fortunately, I just have one for the morning, but by afternoon, I'll have a few more deaths..."

"Take your time!" Stinky smiled. "I reckon you can get more..."

Arnold nodded as he walked out of the bus. Rhonda then noticed a small piece of paper. "Oh, Arnold dropped something."

Everyone gathered around as Lila picked it up and looked at it. "Oh, it's his reap souls list."

"I wonder who the poor sap is that's going to die by Arnold's hands..." Helga smiled as everyone looked at the list... the name that was on this list made them gasped.

"M-Mr. Simmons?" Everyone gasped in horror.

"Arnold's going to reap Mr. Simmons? This has to be a joke?" Nadine said in shock.

"Arnold can't do that! We love Mr. Simmons!" Harold said in horror.

"Oh God..." Gerald said in shock and horror. "I can't believe it... what if Arnold's souls he showed us were people we may have known but never realized it?"

Rhonda shuddered. "This is horrible... we never should have forced Arnold to reap!"

"This is all our fault! We took advantage of Arnold's new job and... it came back to bite us! Arnold didn't even want this job, we just... we just forced him to kill people!" Helga groaned.

"What have we done?" Phoebe looked down.

"Great, now I have guilt." Curly said as everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Right! We have to save Mr. Simmons before Arnold gets to him!" Stinky said as everyone nodded and ran inside the school.

* * *

"Come on! We need to find Mr. Simmons... and if you see Arnold, run! He may try to reap us if he knew we're saving Mr. Simmons!" Helga called as everyone nodded.

Everyone was looking around as they were walking through each door to find Mr. Simmons. On the third room, Phoebe nervously followed, being the last in line as she was about to reach for the doorknob...

"Here you go." A male voice behind Phoebe said as he entered inside and closed the door.

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled.

"No problem. What are you doing?" The male voice asked.

"Oh, we're looking for Mr. Simmons, Arnold. He's going to be reaped by Arnold next and we can't let him do that." Phoebe explained.

"Why would I kill my favorite teacher?" The male voice asked as Phoebe turned to Arnold.

"Because you're the grim reaper, Arnold, the master of-" Phoebe's eyes widened as she squeaked. "ARNOLD!"

Everyone turned and screeched as they all backed away.

"Arnold, stay back! Don't reap us for doing your job!" Rhonda yelped.

"The power of Marcie compels you!" Curly said, holding a cross.

"Football head, you-" Helga started... then realized something as she examined Arnold... he no longer had the black hood, scythe or skeleton arm. "Wait a minute... where's your grim reaper things?"

Everyone examined Arnold as Harold said, "Did you forget them?"

"No, I didn't... you guys have been taking advantage of me lately and I didn't want to hurt anybody anymore. I did things I wasn't proud of, things that you should all be ashamed of yourselves for making me want to do them in the first place." Arnold sighed. "I didn't want to do these things, yet you all begged and begged for me to do them anyway... just for your own gain. So, as of now, I dropped from my mantle as the Grim Reaper... I just want to be Arnold again."

"And we realize that now..." Phoebe sighed.

"Sorry, man." Gerald said as he looked down. "I guess we thought having Death for a friend was so cool, we didn't think how much being it would affect you..."

Arnold sighed. "It's okay, guys. Of course, I'm now traumatized for life because I killed at least a few dozen people..."

"Sorry, Arnold..." Helga sighed. "Hey, if it helps, I know a good psychologist. She can probably help you through your problems..."

"Thanks, Helga. That means a lot to me..." Arnold said as everyone was walking out, everyone relieved.

"But wait... who's the Master of Death now that you're not the Master of Death?" Rhonda asked as everybody went inside Mr. Simmons' classroom... to await a shocking surprise.

Mr. Simmons smiled as he wore his cloak and held up his scythe with his skeleton arm. "Hello, class! Glad to see you're all here."

All the kids, except for Arnold, just screamed at the sight.

* * *

**IN THE REAL WORLD...**

Arnold was pretend screaming as everyone was yelping. Except for Helga, who just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Arnold. Mr. Simmons is the Grim Reaper?" Helga rolled her eyes as everyone was gathered around. "I wasn't scared of that at all."

"I don't know..." Sid said. "It was pretty surprising to us..."

"Definitely sets the mood." Lila smiled as she looked around at the nervous people.

"Well, regardless, I'm glad you all liked the story..." Arnold said as he turned to Gerald. "Gerald, I don't suppose you can try to top it?"

"Well, man, I guess I can probably try." Gerald laughed. "Gather around, everybody!"

Phoebe got interested as everyone was looking. Helga rolled her eyes as she said, "Let's hope this is better than Football Head's lame-o death story."

Gerald shook his head as he said, "My story involves the matter of... good and evil."

"Oh, wonderful. The most cliché thing in the book." Helga rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but it's not just ordinary good and evil... it's a story that involves around... cloning..." Gerald said as he held the flashlight to his face, everybody was becoming invested now.

* * *

And that is the end of this first story! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!

 

 


	3. Helga's Evil Side

Even though Halloween is over, I'll still see if I can wrap up this story in about two chapters or three! Well, here's the next story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**GERALD'S STORY: HELGA'S EVIL SIDE**

_"It all started on a field trip that a fourth grade class was taking. Our heroes were eager to go out and learn about the wonderful world of..."_

"Science!" Phoebe said in eagerness on the bus as Helga was rolling her eyes. "Oh, this is going to be the best day of my life!"

"Take it easy, Pheebs. We're just going to a science museum." Helga sighed. "Besides, you're the only one who actually cares about this sort of thing..."

Inside the bus, we see the kids sitting inside the field trip just groaning as Harold complained, "Science museum? Boring!"

Phoebe shrugged. "So what? It's a science museum!"

Helga just shook her head as she looked out the bus window and said, "Honestly, Phoebe, only you would be so invested in this science museum..."

Phoebe giggled as she was holding her hands in excitement.

* * *

"Okay, class, follow me, follow me." Mr. Simmons said as he led the fourth grade class inside the science museum. "Now here are the rules before I send you off in your groups..."

Helga chose not to listen as she was merely humming to herself, whispering to Phoebe, "Hey, Pheebs, you ever wonder how boring Mr. Simmons is?"

"Shush! I'm listening to the rules!" Phoebe said as she gave a smile.

Helga just shook her head as she turned her head towards Mr. Simmons.

"And finally, stick with your group at all times. Okay, I assigned each of you to your groups so... here it is. Remember, two boys and two girls in each group, so, first, Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe."

Helga stood in shock as she turned to see Arnold, who only nodded, and Gerald, who was glaring at Helga, but gave a smile to Phoebe, who blushed. Helga could only roll her eyes as she and Phoebe went with Gerald and Arnold.

"Glad you can come join us, girls." Arnold said.

"Yeah, whatever, football head. Let's just go." Helga said as she dragged Phoebe.

* * *

"So, what is this we see, Phoebe?" Gerald said, interested in Phoebe's talking.

"I'm glad you asked, cutie!" Phoebe giggled.

_"Laying it a little thick on your obvious crush, Gerald?" Rhonda was heard asking, making the girls, including Phoebe and Helga, giggle a bit._

_"SH-SHUT UP!" Gerald said, blushing._

"Because this right here is an experimental exhibit." Phoebe explained as she, Arnold, Helga and Gerald went inside said exhibit. "It's where scientists take their experiments that were possible, but failed in the process."

"How would that be possible?" Arnold asked. "I thought scientists give their exhibits to a museum because they were successful!"

"Don't question the scientist's logic." Phoebe said as Helga sighed.

"Is it getting a little hot in here, or is it just me?" Helga said. "Because I could use a drink right about now."

Phoebe stopped and sighed as she turned to Helga. "You should have accepted the water fountain drinks before we started the tour!"

"I wasn't thirsty then!" Helga complained.

"Helga, just relax, I can lead you to the water fountains." Arnold said. "There's one not too far away from..."

"Oh hey, drinks!" Helga smiled as she noticed a plate of science beakers filled with weird liquids.

"Helga, those are not for drinking!" Arnold said. "And didn't you hear Mr. Simmons? We're not allowed to touch the exhibits!"

"Don't care. Thirsty. Want drink." Helga said as she jumped into the exhibit and grabbed one of the liquids and drank it.

"HELGA! NO!" Phoebe screamed, but it was too late as Helga finished up the drink.

Helga smiled. "That wasn't so... BAD!"

Helga started to shake hard as Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe backed away in horror, just seeing what was going on as Helga's body went into convulsions.

"Gerald, get Mr. Simmons! We need help!" Arnold said as Gerald nodded, running out of the room as Helga started to feel her body split...

* * *

In the meantime, Mr. Simmons was looking at a nice exhibit when he noticed Gerald approaching him. "Gerald? What's wrong? Where's your group?"

"In the experimental exhibit! Helga drank one of the experimental vials and something's happening to her! I need your help!" Gerald said as he pulled Mr. Simmons.

"Okay, okay, I'll check it out!" Mr. Simmons said in worry as he sighed, "As if Chocolate Boy's invasion of our chocolate factory trip last time wasn't bad enough..."

* * *

As soon as Gerald and Mr. Simmons arrived back at the exhibit, they saw Arnold and Phoebe outside as Mr. Simmons said, "Arnold, Phoebe, is Helga okay? How is she?"

"I don't know..." Phoebe said as she pointed inside the room. "Why don't you ask THEM?"

Mr. Simmons and Gerald blinked, not knowing what they meant, until they looked in the room and saw two figures standing there.

Gerald gasped. "Oh my gosh! Helga has split into two halves!"

"I can see that!" Mr. Simmons said as he pointed to one Helga, who looked like her scowl was more permanent and her pink dress was now more bright red as her teeth looked more pointed. "There's the side of her that always seems to be angry..."

"And there's the side of her that's..." Gerald paused as he noticed the other Helga, her face looking sad in guilt, and her dress is more of a blue color, with tears always coming out of her eyes. "...uh, that's... remorseful?"

Red Helga laughed evilly as she put punched her hands together.

Blue Helga looked down as she said, "I'm so sorry..."

Mr. Simmons shook his head from recovery as he looked at the two Helgas as he coughed, both Helgas looking up at him. "Helga... Er, Helgas, what did I tell you about touching the exhibits."

"How should I know? We didn't listen to your boring rules!" Red Helga said, being mouthy.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Simmons. We should have known better." Blue Helga looked down in sadness.

Mr. Simmons sighed as he said, "I'm going to the curator and we'll see about this, kids, keep an eye on the Helgas, okay?"

Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe just nodded as Mr. Simmons left the room as the three kids looked at the two Helgas.

"Uh, what do we do with this?" Gerald said, turning to Arnold.

"I'm sure scientists will be finding something to bring the two Helgas back to our regular Helga..." Arnold said before Blue Helga started to cry. Arnold sighed. "I better talk this one."

"I will too." Phoebe said as she and Arnold went off to Blue Helga.

"Wait, don't leave me with..." Gerald started before he turned to see Red Helga giving him an evil smirk. She then pulled out a lighter and lit it. Gerald's eyes shrank.

As Gerald was being chased after a lighter-wielding Red Helga, Phoebe and Arnold went over to Blue Helga as Arnold asked, "Is everything okay, Helga?"

"No, everything's not okay!" Blue Helga cried as Gerald had his hair lit on fire. "It's just, over the past few years, I feel really bad about the way I've been treating you all..."

"Helga, I know you don't mean to do it..." Phoebe said as she sat down next to Blue Helga, as Red Helga was laughing at Gerald's misery.

"I just feel bad. I've been acting like the bully to everybody... especially you two." Blue Helga sighed. "I don't deserve the sympathy you guys are giving me..."

"Helga, we still like you for who you are..." Arnold explained as Gerald was grabbing one of the experimental potions to douse it out... unfortunately, he only grew bald from that. "Even if you do have some side that does the things you did, you can't help them. In the end, we're still your friends."

"I suppose you're right..." Blue Helga sighed.

"Look, Helga, don't feel bad. We'll get you back to normal in no time..." Phoebe said, comforting Blue Helga as best as she could.

Blue Helga then hugged Phoebe as she said, "You were always the bestest friend I could ask for, Phoebe..."

"Awww... I like this side of Helga..." Phoebe smiled as she hugged Blue Helga back.

"Yeah, she does look rather sweet, but we do need to bring her back to normal..." Arnold said as Gerald dragged Red Helga over as he looked at Gerald. "Geez, Gerald, you don't look so good."

"Understatement of the freaking century..." Gerald glared at Arnold as Mr. Simmons came back in with a scientist.

"There they are, right in there..." Mr. Simmons explained as he lead the scientist over to examine the two Helgas.

"Hm-mmm, hm-mmm... it confirms it..." The scientist nodded.

"What?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"It seems the cloning experiment was a success... not only in physical selves, but splitting the personality traits as well..." The scientist explained.

"Well... can you fix them back into one?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"I'm not sure... we'll need to take one of your Helgas and examine her for an antidote... come back to the science museum tomorrow morning, I'll have an antidote prepared then." The scientist explained.

Gerald, hearing this, smiled. "Good enough for me! Take the red one!"

"Very well..." The scientist said as he took the red Helga as Red Helga was trying to struggle and bite his arm off. "Quite a struggling young lady, isn't she?"

"Will we be okay, doc?" Blue Helga asked, sadly.

"Don't worry, little girl. You and your twin will be back and merged tomorrow before you know it..." The scientist assured her.

* * *

Later that night, as the scientist was strapping Red Helga to a table, the scientist groaned as Red Helga was struggling. "Now hold still! You need to be cured!"

"No way, freak-o! I'm not going anywhere!" Red Helga said.

"Hold still!" The scientist said as he was trying to strap Red Helga's foot in... but one swift kick from the scientist caused him to scream as he tripped and fell down on a box of needles as he yelped. "Why did I place that box of needles there?"

The scientist coughed up blood as he felt himself dying.

Red Helga smirked evilly and laughed as she got out of the chair and paused. "If one simple cloning potion can make me split my personality... I wonder how many times I can make the same potion and drink it to make more evil mes?"

Red Helga smirked evilly as she noticed the book of how to make that potion was right out in the open. She smirked evilly as she said, "Oh, this is going to be good... they'll never even know what hit them..."

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

Indeed, nobody knew what was coming as soon, two Red Helgas became five red Helgas, then eventually ten Red Helgas. Pretty soon, an entire army of Red Helgas enslaved the entire human race and made everyone bow to her whims.

Over at a post-apocalyptic Hillwood City, one of the Red Helgas laughed as she called, "Back to work, slaves! Your time has come!"

Down below, a lot of buildings were being pushed down by adults as kids were carrying gifts for their new leader, Red Helga. A certain group of kids, who happened to be Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Blue Helga were sighing as they were dropping down their gifts to the Red Helgas.

"I can't believe this just happened... who knew evil Helga would enslave our world in over an entire year..." Arnold said, looking down.

"Man, I told you all that girl was going to be trouble, but nobody listened to me!" Gerald frowned.

"Oh, shut up!" Phoebe groaned as she kicked Gerald in the leg.

"This is the worst day of my life..." Blue Helga sighed as she was starting to be pushed around by one of the Red Helgas as all of the Red Helgas were laughing evilly...

* * *

**IN THE REAL WORLD...**

"And thus it became so, we were all ruled by the might of one evil side of a kid who had issues. The moral is... don't ever trust Helga Pataki. The end." Gerald smiled.

Phoebe, Arnold and Helga glared at Gerald angrily as most of the other kids shuddered.

"A lot of evil Helgas running around..." Rhonda shuddered. "Lord knows I don't want to see that on a bad day."

"No more fun activities, no more fooling around..." Nadine sighed.

"Stop it! Helga is not that bad!" Phoebe frowned.

"And that last part wasn't scary, that was just sad!" Helga frowned. "Defame my character, why don't you?"

Arnold shook his head as he said, "Okay, folks, I believe it is time for our final story of the night. Gerald, the bowl of names, if you would?"

"Here you go, Arnold." Gerald said as he picked up the bowl as Arnold stuck his hand in the papers.

"And our final story of the night will be told by..." Arnold pulled out a name and read it. "Helga."

"M-me?" Helga said in shock as everyone turned to her. Helga paused as she said, "Uh, well, I... uh..."

Helga then smirked. "All right, you want a story? I got a good one for you all!"

"What does it involve? Vampires?" Sid asked.

"Werewolves?" Stinky asked.

"A nice little village threatened by witches?" Lila asked.

"Good guesses, but no." Helga smiled. "My story involves... creating life..."

"Creating life?" Gerald asked. "That sort of sounds like my clone story..."

"Ah, but unlike Gerald's lame story..." Helga frowned. "This story of life involves a creature... a sad creature named..."

Helga then spotted Arnold's pig, Abner walking out as she snapped her fingers, then thinking of all of the pets that people had in the past. "Bark-Two..."

"Bark-Two?" Curly asked.

"Yes... a clone to one... Bark..." Helga said as the story began.

* * *

And that is the second story done! How was it? One more chapter coming soon, and in case you didn't get what the final story is... let's just say that it'll be a parody of a movie that came out 1999 related to a fad known for catching animals in small balls. That's all you'll get for now! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!

 

 


	4. Bark-Two Strikes Back

And now for the final story of the very late Halloween season! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**HELGA'S STORY: BARK-TWO STRIKES BACK**

_"First, let's set the mood. Imagine for a minute, you're a scientist, working on the matters of the very first clone... and you didn't know at the time that this clone already formed a mind of its' own, even at birth..."_

In a distant laboratory, somewhere far in an island... which really isn't that far, considering it's Elk Island, which is right near the docks of Hillwood City. Anyway, this takes place during the 1980s, back when turtles and pizza became an excepted part of society, men in leotards fighting with swords was considered okay for kids, and transforming cars became the norm. Inside this laboratory, a scientist with a white lab coat and a tube with a sleeping floating dog inside were being confided.

"Oh, Bark... my Bark... you'll be revived to the lovable puppy you once were..." The scientist said as he knocked on the tube. "If only you can awaken..."

All of a sudden, the dog in the tube opened its' eyes... as the scientist gasped. "B-Bark?"

And then, the tube looked like it was about to break as the dog was loosening the wires. "Don't move, don't move, Bark, I'm releasing you from the tub-"

All of a sudden, the tube broke as glass shards went everywhere, one of them impaling the scientist as he choked to death. "B-Bark... a-ack..."

The dog then opened his eyes as he looked around his environment. "H-hello? Where am I? Master? Master, where are you?"

The dog then stretched his legs as he jumped off the tube and looked around. "Who am I? Where am I?"

The dog then sniffed around until he noticed a dead scientist laying on the ground. The dog gasped. "Master? Master? Master, speak to me!"

The scientist didn't move as the dog whined. "What kind of insufferable person would do this to you..."

It was then the dog noticed some important paperwork as it jumped on the table and sniffed it... then his eyes widened as he noticed the picture of himself, only he didn't think it was himself, but... "Who is this dog?"

The dog frowned. "It does not matter... I, Bark-Two, will avenge the death of my master... by continuing his work, his duties... everything that relates to our world... and I will be the one to run it..."

The dog glared. "The reign of Bark-Two... will soon begin..."

* * *

TWELVE YEARS LATER...

_"Wait, it took the guy twelve years to think of a plan?" Rhonda asked._

_"Yes, it took him twelve years! He had to plan something, okay? Let me continue my story!" Helga glared at Rhonda, who just rolled her eyes._

It was the 90s, a time where cartoons were starting to have their own channels, anime became a popular stream with people, and animals caught in small balls became kids' latest obsessions. Over at the docks of Elk Island, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Curly and Eugene were hanging out at the docks, Arnold holding a picnic basket in hand.

"It's a nice day out here..." Arnold sighed as he looked over at Elk Island. "Hey, remember our times when we went exploring Elk Island?"

"Yes." Gerald, Helga and Phoebe nodded.

"No." Lila and Nadine shook their heads.

"I wish we didn't." Rhonda, Harold and Sid sighed.

"Do the Pig Wars count?" Eugene, Curly and Stinky asked.

"Yeah... I still remember the day we went out there to find the treasure, went out there to participate in the Pig Wars..." Arnold sighed.

"You even went to Elk Island alone to do a book report." Gerald frowned. "And it turned out cynical."

"Hey, I warmed up to the idea since." Arnold defended. "Anyway, I was thinking... maybe we can have our picnic at Elk Island. Just for a change of scenery."

"I don't know, Arnold. Haven't you heard the tale of the murdered scientist?" Stinky asked.

"I haven't!" Rhonda said in interest.

"I think it's time I tell the tale then. It all started about a few years ago, way back..." Gerald started.

"Excuse me, Gerald-o, normally, we would love to listen to your lame stories about some weird ghost or haunted treasure that only turned out to be fake in the end, but seeing as how it's the middle of the day, can we get right to the point?" Helga asked.

_"You're just not putting in my interpretation of the tale just to get back at me for what I did to you in my story, aren't you?" Gerald glared at Helga, who only grinned._

"Fine!" Gerald asked. "Anyway, to get right to the point, there is a scientist that lived on Elk Island for years, but mysteriously disappeared... some say he died, some say he still works. There may even still be some machinery to hear. The end."

Everyone just applauded awkwardly at the short story as Curly said, "Thanks, Helga."

"So what if some guy got murdered? We also learned of a treasure and a war over there, and nothing bad happened!" Arnold said.

"Uh, except for the fact that in adventure one, we were caught in the middle of a counterfeit penny operation, and in adventure two, your pet pig was almost made into soup!" Rhonda pointed out.

"Hey, we managed to get out of there fine." Arnold said. "Come on, please?"

Arnold was then widening his eyes as everyone was looking at them.

"How could I say no to those?" Helga sighed.

_"Why would you say that?" Nadine asked._

_"Uh, no reason." Helga chuckled nervously._

* * *

Inside the laboratory, the dog was watching through the cameras as he saw Sheena's Uncle Earl driving a group of kids to the boats. "Day after day, humans come exploring this island as if it was some tourist attraction! God! Can't they just leave an island peaceful so I can focus on my research?"

Bark-Two paused as he started to think. "Hmmm... actually, maybe I can use these kids..."

Bark-Two chuckled to himself as he started to wave his arms around. At the same time, storm clouds appeared as it started to rain. When the thunder and lightning started up, Bark-Two yelped as he looked around. "Yipe! I was just listening to some fun music in my head! How did this storm get here!"

* * *

"Let's go on a picnic on Elk Island, you said!" Helga glared at Arnold as all the kids were confided to a cave. "Nothing's going to happen, it's a beautiful sunny day, you said! Bah! Look at the weather, football head!"

"Yeah, I did not expect rain to be in the forecast." Arnold said as he saw the rain dropping down.

"Hey, you guys remember this cave?" Gerald said, looking around. "This is the cave of Wheezin' Ed!"

"Great, wonderful, memory lane. Gerald, we are stuck here for who knows how long, and our parents will be worried sick!" Rhonda complained.

"I don't know... maybe the rain won't last very long." Nadine said as Lila looked out.

"You know, maybe we should explore more of this cave. We never did explore it fully." Gerald smiled.

"I'm all for that!" Curly smiled as everyone nodded.

Arnold nodded as everyone gathered. "Okay, I guess we're just going to split up. Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, Lila, you're coming with me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Helga frowned as Lila, Phoebe and Gerald joined Arnold. "Why does little Miss Perfect have to be in our group? Answer me that!"

"Curly, you, Harold, Stinky and Sid go to the cave on the left. Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene... you go explore the cave on the right."

"Will do." Nadine nodded as Eugene and Rhonda went behind Nadine.

"Come on, let's just explore the cave until the rain passes..." Arnold said as the five went down the cave.

* * *

Pretty soon, Curly's group was looking around as Harold gulped. "This is really scary, guys!"

"Eh, it's not so bad." Sid said. "I explored this cave with Rhonda and the others... it's not that bad, aside from the penny counterfeit thing."

"Hey, fellers, look at this here ladder." Stinky said, pointing towards a ladder leading up towards some type of lab.

"Cool!" Curly said as he was starting to climb up the ladder. "First one up is a rotten egg!"

Sid paused as Harold and Stinky climbed the ladder, trying to figure out the puzzling thing Curly just said... before shrugging and climbing up.

When Sid joined the others, he was in awe as he looked around and saw a huge laboratory... along with a huge skeleton.

"Gosh... I don't like the looks of this place..." Stinky said as the four looked around.

Curly noticed a shiny console and a big red button as he walked over to it. "I wonder what this does..."

Curly then pushed a button, which made an extendable arm grab him, as he yelped. Harold, Stinky and Sid gasped as they just stood there helplessly as the arm dragged Curly. Curly was then heard screaming as it then spat two Curlys out.

"What the heck?" Harold said.

"Whoa... weird..." Curly said as he looked at the second Curly. "Even weirder!"

"Whoa... who are... you?" Curly-Two asked.

"I'm the Original Curly Flavor!" Curly smiled. "And I'm happy to..."

Curly-Two growled as he immediately stabbed the first Curly right in the throat, causing him to drop, making Harold, Stinky and Sid yelp as they ducked behind some hidden corridors.

Curly-Two growled as he looked around. "I don't like this at all... I'm the new original Curly!"

Curly-Two then laughed as he started running off. Harold, Stinky and Sid peeked out as Sid said, "What the heck happened?"

Harold noticed some papers. "Hey fellas, look at this..."

Stinky and Sid read it and gasped. "OH NO!"

"We need to show this to Arnold and the others before it's too late!" Stinky said.

Harold nodded. "Right! I'm going to find them! Sid, Stinky, in case somebody comes, stay with the machine!"

Stinky and Sid nodded as Harold ran off with the papers.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga and Lila, the five were looking around as Lila felt a little nervous. "Gosh, I feel so scared, guys. I don't know how much longer I can cope with exploring this confined space."

"Don't worry, Lila." Arnold smiled. "You're a total coward and I wish nothing but pure demolition to come towards you!"

_"That is not what I would say to Lila!" Arnold glared at Helga as Lila shook her head._

_"I'm sorry Helga, but it's true. He'd at least comfort me." Lila explained._

_"Hey, who's telling the story here?" Helga glared._

"Gosh, Arnold, I hope you're right." Lila smiled as all of a sudden, the five came towards a huge door.

"Strange... what's a big door like that doing in the middle of the cave?" Phoebe asked.

"Should we... open it?" Gerald asked nervously.

"I think we're going to have to..." Arnold said as he pushed the door wide open... only for the five to find Rhonda, Nadine and Eugene were sitting down, having a plate of cookies.

"What the- how did you get here before we did?" Gerald asked.

Rhonda smiled as she opened her mouth... then paused as she turned to Nadine and Eugene. "Uh, how did we, guys?"

"I don't know." Eugene said as he pulled out a map from the cave. "By all accounts, it doesn't make any sense."

Nadine shook her head. "Oh well. What kept you guys?"

"Uh... well... who set out this plate of cookies, then?" Arnold said as he and the others joined Rhonda, Nadine and Eugene.

"That would be me!"

The eight in the room stood stunned as the room dimmed darkly. They looked around as they saw a floating figure coming down... then all of a sudden, the rope holding the figure snapped, and the figure fell. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The figure then landed flat on the floor as the figure said, "Darn it!"

The tall dog on two legs then recovered as he glared. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself! I am Bark-Two!"

"A talking dog?" Phoebe asked. "How is that possible?"

"Are you psychic?" Gerald asked.

"What? NO!" Bark-Two glared. "You can clearly see my mouth moving, you idiots!"

"That's so cool!" Rhonda smiled.

"Yes... and I like to welcome you all... to my experimental room!" Bark-Two declared as all of a sudden, chains started to attach to the kids.

"What the- ugh!" Nadine yelped as chains wrapped around her.

Pretty soon, all the kids were chained as Arnold looked down at the dog. "What are you doing?"

"Let me explain to you, little boy. For too long, humans, prime have ran the earth, well, run it, they will no more... for humans are a thing in the past!" Bark-Two explained... when all of a sudden, Harold came in.

"Guys! Curly's dead, there's a second Curly running around, and Stinky and Sid are back with a cloning machine!" Harold said.

"UGH! YOU RUINED MY SPEECH!" Bark-Two exclaimed as he pushed a button to chain Harold up too... by that time, Curly-Two had already joined Bark-Two. "But I can see the results have done me quite nicely..."

"So wait... original Curly's dead? YES!" Rhonda said in glee.

"Don't push your luck, Rhonda." Nadine whispered.

"Well... since you're all captured, I have no reason for you guys to be taken right to my cloning machine... where you'll die an insufferable death..." Bark-Two said as he lead the chained individuals.

"Why would you clone us, then kill the original copies?" Arnold asked. "Seriously, what purpose does that serve?"

"It serves me purpose... because... my owner died because the original Bark killed him!" Bark-Two frowned.

"Sounds more like you killed your owner, according to this research paper. Doesn't it say the reason you were cloned was because the master's dog originally died?" Harold said.

"Really? Huh. I must not have read that part. Nevertheless... it is time for the downfall of the original flavors of humans! It's time for a new flavor!" Bark-Two laughed as he led the kids right into the cloning machine. Sid and Stinky yelped as Bark-Two was captured.

"And now... let the cloning... begin..." Bark-Two laughed as each kid was grabbed one by one.

"Bark-Two, you don't have to do this! Think of all the good that people bring!" Arnold begged as Lila was cloned, then killed by her clone.

"Uh, I lived on this island basically my life!" Bark-Two frowned. "That argument is invalid."

"Crap." Arnold said in disappointment as he was the next to be cloned. Arnold-Two then smiled maliciously as the original Arnold's eyes widened... Arnold-Two then summoned claws as he started to claw his head clean off...

* * *

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD...**

"And thus, it was no use as the kids all died, knowing that the world was never safe from Bark-Two." Helga laughed as everyone shuddered.

Arnold sighed as he said, "I can't believe your story ended with everyone dying!"

"Hey, it's part of what makes a scary story, football head!" Helga said. "Now admit it, it was pretty good..."

"Eh, I suppose it's okay..." Gerald shrugged. "It was a little fast, though..."

"Hey, give me a break, I was trying to think of something good!" Helga said.

"Still... it gives me the chills..." Rhonda said.

"Yeah..." Lila shuddered.

"Well, I want to say, thank you all for coming over." Arnold said as he put out the fire and the boarding house light came on.

"Yeah, that was pretty fun!" Harold smiled.

"Can we do another one of these next week?" Sid asked.

Arnold smiled a bit as he said, "Hey, anytime you guys want to do a little scary story telling, we'll have this place!"

"Okay, cool!" Harold said. "Well, I guess we're going to have to think up our own stories until next Friday comes!"

"Yeah, thanks again, guys!" Arnold said as every kid waved good-bye to him and started to walk off.

As Arnold watched the last kid leave, Helga came up to Arnold as Arnold looked up to Helga. "Yes, Helga?"

"I have to say, Football Head... you throw a great storytelling party." Helga smiled.

"Thanks. Your story wasn't bad." Arnold smiled.

"I think yours was more scarier!" Helga laughed as she said, "Well, I better be going before Big Bob wonders where I am. See you on Saturday for baseball?"

"Sure. See you then, Helga!" Arnold said as he watched Helga walk off.

Arnold smiled as he started to walk inside the boarding house to get ready for bed. It was a good storytelling day, and he can't wait for next week!

* * *

**Orange Ratchet Story**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that is the end of my Halloween special! What did you guys think of it? Should I do another 'Fireplace Scary Tales', or do you think this one is just enough? Well, either way, I had fun writing for this one. Yes, I realize the stories were a little late, but hey, Simpsons basically did the same thing with their Halloween specials, so why not at this rate? Well, anyway, thank you all for reading these tales, and have a wonderful day!

 

 


End file.
